Choi Ren
Choi Ren (born Choi Minki) is a pivotal character to which the vast majority of the family are related. Born in Busan, South Korea on November 3rd, 19??, he has lived in South Korea for most of his life, with the exception of the 2 years he spent in Miami, Florida, United States. Former actor turned model, and now retired to his home back in Busan, Ren lives as a stay at home father of his 29 children, and grandfather of 15. Early Life Ren was born and raised in suburban Busan, South Korea. His mother mentally and emotionally abused him from birth until her death when Ren was 14, and his father (Choi Kwonsi) was physically and mentally abusive toward his son until his imprisonment for the murder of his wife. Career At the age of 16, Ren was amancipated by his foster family (The Kwaks), and he moved to inner-city Seoul, picking up a job at a diner and working as a camboy on his off time. When he was 17, he was recruited by a highly exclusive porn company, Eros Nyx. After quitting his job as a porn actor, Ren lived off of his earnings until the age of 23, when he debuted as a rapper, model, and actor under his stage name, co-acting, rapping, and modeling with American celebrities, such as Kim Kardashian, Snoop Dogg, and Norman Reedus. Personal Life Ren descends from The Lestranges, a powerful, ancient wizarding family with French roots, though he is a Squib himself. As a result of his childhood abuse and neglect, Ren has developed Chronic and Manic Depression, Psychotic Depression, and a deep, almost overwhelming need for family, hence his large number of children and his obsession with his family history research dating back to Middle Age Europe, as his Asian heritage beyond his grandfather (Lee Taeki) has been lost. While Ren is deeply focused on his family, more of his interests include his acting and modeling careers, and his involvement in the BDSM lifestyle, as the leader of his local Munch group. Family Life Despite his past with his parents, Ren is a very family oriented individual. His brothers are his best friends, and he and Aron Kwak, Hwang Minhyun. and Jay Park, spend more time together than they don't. Currently, Ren lives in his Wizard-Charmed home in rural Busan, along with his brothers, their children and grandchildren, and 9 of his 29 children. Other * Ren spent 2 years in Miami, Florida, United States in an attempt to run from the police after the murder of his ex-girlfriend, Kim Darae. There, he met his first wife, Sandara Park. * Ren was born Roman Catholic, but quickly converted to Judaism upon the arrival of his first son, Choi Sonkyung, and to Mormonism upon the arrival of his second, Choi Ilbum. * Ren has 7 tattoos: a pair of lips on the left side of his neck (representative of his past in the BDSM lifestyle), an image of a bear stabbed through the eye on his right pectoral (representative of his lost and abandoned childhood), 2 lightning bolts; one on his left forearm and one of his left bicep (representative of his magical heritage), a compass rose on his left forearm (representative of his nature to lead and guide), the Lestrange family crest on his left bicep (representative of his great-grandfather's family, which he is most proud of), "FEVER" on his left forearm (representative of the title of his first album as a rapper) * Ren is good friends with American celebrity Kim Kardashian. They have each other on speedial. * At his lowest point, Ren was a Manic-Depressive alcoholic. Since his recovery, he has not touched a drink once.